Rise of the Clones
by arcadia-21
Summary: My own version of Episode II: Attack of the Clones. With new characters and stuff. Nothin much just another past-time story. :-)


A/N: Hi this is my first star wars fanfic so hope you'll enjoy. Forgive for the grammar, spelling anything that's wrong. 

I'm not really sure if the names and the spellings are right. Corrections are deeply appreciated. Please review and enjoy my boring fanfic. It's just my own version of Episode two with added characters and stuff. Enjoy. :-)  

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars GL does. I don't own the characters names, places, things, vehicles, creatures and other things except for those you don't recognize and those that you haven't seen or read or heard before. 

A Long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Chapter 1: New Apprentice

Coruscant.

            It was mid afternoon, the sun was about to hide to give way to the moon who was closely peeking out in the cloudless sky. When a purple Hubble board streaked past the traffic in a jiffy. 

            Sadina Naberrie, a young Jedi Knight, leaned into the curve of the highway that took him past the sacepark marking an entry into Dex's Diner. She immediately got off the board and ran towards the entrance of the small eatery.  

            "Cling, cling" rang the bell which hung from the entrance of the diner. Sadina sat at the tall chair at the counter. " What do you want?" asked a young blonde woman with a filthy apron. "Well the usual. I just have to get a snack before the long meditation training. You know when Master Windu starts, hard to finish off." replied the young Jedi. "Still in training with Windu eh?" a grumpy voice came from the kitchen. " Hi Dex!" Sadina greeted in a more jovial manner. A huge froglike creature with four arms and a small dirty shirt got out of the smoky kitchen. Dexter Jettster, the owner of Dex's Diner, was glad to see his young friend and regular costumer to drop by and buy something again. 

            It didn't take long for Hermoine Bagwa to prepare Sadina's order and hurriedly handed it to her. Dex was still narrating his experience being a prospector at a mining system beyond the Outer Rim, which Sadina have heard over and over again. " I just really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." shouted the girl Jedi while running towards the exit. All Dex and Hermoine could do is smile. 

            Once outside Sadina reached to her utility belt for a small purple cube, which she threw in front of her. There was a small explosion with smoke and out came her Hubble board, compact for portability.  She hopped aboard and zoomed up towards the highway. She's going to be late for training...again. "Master Windu would be very grumpy," she thought imagining herself with her former master Mace Windu who will make her do extra work because of her tardiness. She shook her head trying to forget the thought and just concentrated on the road ahead while riding her Hubble board in a more strenuous pace.

Jedi Temple...

            Mace Windu, who is seated next to Yoda at the High Council Tower, was starting to get impatient waiting for his former padawan now a full pledged Jedi Knight Sadina Naberrie. 

            The tower door opened and entered the members of the council, Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights who are to get their apprentices, and hopeful padawans to get picked. Once everyone's seated they started the meeting.

Meanwhile . . .

            Sadina got to the temple and immediately left her Hubble board floating outside the garage where speeders are parked. She hurriedly stormed towards the High Council Tower to attend the meeting. She was about to enter the room when a low voice called to her and said, "You're late!" sternly. "Oops." All she could do is smile and well laugh and joke about. " Shouldn't you be inside too?" She said with a grin. "The meeting is over, they are at the training grounds now." Mace Windu was serious, very serious. " Shouldn't you be here a while ago?" "Hey it wasn't my fault, it was traffic and I'm on my mission..." Sadina was cut by Mace saying "On a mission to what, eat?" They were arguing while walking, on their way to the training grounds.

Training grounds.

            Yoda was standing in the viewing window with the other Jedi Masters and Knights. The two entered the room still arguing. " It does not matter, you may have a title but a second late still..." "...Still counts I know. You always say that to me." complains Sadina. "That's because you never learn." Replied Windu. Yoda pulled Sadina to his side and told her to watch closely because she will have to choose one to be her own apprentice. "My own apprentice?!" Exclaimed Sadina. 

            She went near the viewing window to clearly see what those "kids" [as if she's not a kid] are doing. Standing next to her is Jedi Master Yappo Sieglem, who boasts about his nephew, Vahn Arcturus, who is also trying to impress Jedi Knights and Masters. "Jedi Masters can be so arrogant" she thought.   

            While watching she notices a boy, a boy whom she had seen before. He looks really familiar but she doesn't know when and where did she see him. It's impossible to meet him in another planet; she has been in Coruscant ever since she could remember. If she and her former Master Mace Windu, she never get to see people because Windu won't let her. "I wonder where?" she whispered to herself. As she watched the boy she noticed that he has good potential and great skills in the force and with his lightsaber. But she's not completely impressed. Curious about the boy which she could not remember, she has decided to pick him as her apprentice no matter what. 

            It was evening, no trace of the sun in the planet of Coruscant. Bright lights from every establishment and every building lit the capital planet. "The showing off is finally over." Sadina said while rubbing her eyes with her left hand and stretching her other free arm. Mace Windu elbowed her lightly warning her to watch her words. "What?!" Sadina replied to the senior member of the High Council.  Time to choose the padawans. Every Jedi Knight who aspires to have their apprentices gather at the window below while Young Jedi Hopefuls are on the other end standing in their best posture.

            Sadina has decided, she's going to get the boy nothing can change that. "Well he's good enough compared to the others." said to herself thinking of a good reason why she picked him. "Curiosity is not a reasonable reason." she thought.

            It's Sadina's turn to pick. She walked in front of the Jedi hopefuls looking and staring at them from head to toe, examining their posture, built and movement. She finally stopped at a tall, good-looking, well-built boy. "Name?" interrogated Sadina. " Altaire Ramus Triumph" answered the boy. "Ok you will do." Sadina said and she left the room with her new apprentice.


End file.
